Being Love Secret
by StarSilver09
Summary: Femslash! Be Warned!Ashley and Lita was friends, But it turn out… Ashley doesn't know why she feels something guilty to tell truth to Lita? "Oh My God… Could be? I like her?" Ashley mumble, shook her head in disbelief.
1. Promo

**Title: Being Love Secret**

**Couple: Lita/Ashley**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own all characters! Seriously…**

**Summary: Ashley and Lita are friends, But it turn out… Ashley doesn't know why she feels something guilty to tell truth to Lita?**

"**Oh My God… Can be I like her?" Ashley mumbles herself.**

Requested to Wtarr2009

Read and Review it! ;)

Here of the promo!

* * *

"Admit it… You prefer like AMY!" Trish laughed, shaken on her shoulder

"But… I don't know… It pretty shocked… I mean, it does affect me being gay?" Ashley worried, she don't know why she is like Lita is girl…

"Come On! It doesn't matter about it! Face it! You like her… Tell her…" Trish smiles at her.

"… Why I am doing now…" Ashley sank to her knees, resting her head against the wall. This was just getting from bad to worst.

"I don't know… By the fact is… You need tell her… Because we are in Lita house…" Trish gives a wink to her. They are in Amy house for fun party.

"Ash, Come on! No time to shy for forever!" Mickie rolled her eyes, she don't want to see Ashley was a bit over-dramatic about the situation…

"Ugh… I don't know if I can tell her…" Ashley embarrassed, she shook her head in disbelief.

Suddenly, Trish gives a puppy expression to Ashley. "ASHLEY… PLEASE? JUST FAVOR FOR US?" Trish whined, with a puppy expression. Mickie joins Trish with a puppy expression.

Ashley shouted at them, "NOT THAT PUPPY FACE!" Ashley ignores at them but her eye corner keeps looking at them. Both start whined and it sounds like real puppy. It almost two or one minute went a silent down, Ashley hate to stare at them. Finally, someone break it because it hard to hate stare at the puppy face.

"FINE!" ASHLEY shouted at them, her hands rise up as mocking surrender up.

Both women stop use with puppy face, both clapped with hands. "GOOD! Now, Are you tell her?" Trish and Mickie smirks, glare at her.

"FINE! I WILL TELL AMY FOR SURE!" Ashley mads at her, mocking surrender with hands rise up. Trish and Mickie shoved her straight to see Amy.

She went to see Amy but only to bump straight into somebody…

Suddenly, someone said to Ashley… "You will tell me for what?" Someone said that. Ashley didn't realized she just bumped into her.

"AMY!" Ashley shocked, she didn't say to her.

* * *

That promo ends! Don't worry about it!

Now, would you like to see what happened between Ashley and Lita in story?

Please Review it! ;)

Up Next chapter

_ Listen to Music or Amy? _


	2. Listen to Music or Amy?

Plz Read and Review it!

* * *

"MMMM!" Ashley humming, listen the song. She listen ipod for music. And she is in locker room. She dance for while, cause she is alone in room.

"HELL YEAH!" Ashley dance by herself, cause she enjoy to listen music. Suddenly, Someone threw the jacket over on Ashley's head.

"What the hell?" Ashley shouted at someone, can't see someone.

Something the noise was laughed and Ashley realized that voice was LITA! She removes the jacket and sees Lita was standing by front at her. Amy laughed at her, "Hahaha, Love music?"

Ashley smile, "Yep! Yep! Yep!" She threw the jacket to back her. Amy catches it and said, "May I come here?" Ashley laughed, "Why are you asking that? You are here in this room?"

Lita enjoy teasing her because she knew Ashley and Trish is best friend. Now, She would like teasing her more than Trish. Because she is tried to tease Trish was strong than she thought and here of her friend is Ashley. That why she always like more mean tease her. Not really more mean. It like joke around…

"Knock off!" Ashley laughed, knew Lita always more tease her! Cause both girls laughed. Lita question her about what she is listen the music.

Ashley told her about hobbies listen heavy mental music.

Amy smiles, "AWESOME! Now, I know you are not listen me what I say!" She noticed She is still listening to music. Amy keep talking about how she did tease Trish in past.

When Ashley noticed Amy is talking it and she turn off the music on ipod… She keep listen what Amy is saying but she keep stare at Amy's lips that cause Ashley feel her lip is dried… She surprise because why she is stare at her lip!

Suddenly, Ashley hears Amy was done talking it, "…By the way, I should going now because I have another storyline with edge… Blah… SEE you later?" Ashley nods and, Before Amy leave her alone in the locker room, Ashley stare at her head to toe because she wonder why she is stare at her…

Lita left it and Ashley sit on the floor so suddenly. She was amazing about why this is happening.

"Fuck… Why I am listening to her!" Ashley was very dumfounding about why she is stare at her lips or listens to her. She thought it should not listen anyone or stare at people because she is lazy until Lita is here and she keep listen to Amy or stare at her…

* * *

**WOW… She can't stop to stare at Lita's lip… I wonder what happened next…**

**Review it!**

Up Next Chapter

_ Avoid it _


	3. Avoid it?

Please Read and Review it!

* * *

Ashley is in the hotel room and she is sits on the bed and thinking.

Ashley complained about why she is listen to only Amy not others… She have no reason why.

"Fuck… I should call someone might help me… Mickie? No… Trish? No… Ugh… How I should tell about what happened to yesterday…" Ashley mumble by herself, because she need help why she is always listen to Lita… Suddenly, there something the voice was behind her.

"About what?" Someone said that.

Ashley spun around that person was Trish, "T-T-T-TRISH!" She didn't hear Trish come in locker room without to make noises!

"Yep…. Right… By the way… What about yesterday?" She must be heard Ashley was talking by herself. It might She heard it..

Ashley was stammer, "U-U-Um… It nothing!" She can't tell her to know yet until Ashley will figure out first.

Trish glare at her for one minute because she knew Ashley is hide something away from her, "Ashley… No… I think you hide something away from me…"

Ashley gulped, "N-No! I do not!"

Trish locked at her eyes, she knew it, "Is about AMY?" She know because Ashley always talk about her a lot.

"WHAT? Just please! Don't say something about between Amy and me!" Ashley said added in a begging tone.

"Oh my god… I knew it… But, don't be crying! I won't tell anyone about this" Trish said running her hand comb on her blonde hair.

"Really?" She muttered, she thought Trish would tell anyone but She won't.

Trish suddenly clapped, scaring Ashley a little bit. "I got it! What about Amy and you will hang out for sure!" She explained, making Ashley unsure.

"How I should know that?" Ashley was shrugged.

Trish suddenly to smirks at her for one minute, "Actually, I wonder… If her birthday party is here… Then you would tell her…" She hoped to help her.

"Are you sure?" Ashley remember about her birthday will be starting in four week left.

Trish smile, "Yes, I am sure… Now… Are You going to see her or what?"

Ashley was afraid, "I don't think I could do it…"

Trish disappointed to hear Ashley is still avoid to see her, "Avoid it? Take your time before anyone can steal Amy… You know?"

Ashley nodded, "I know… I will tell her later…"

* * *

**I know this is short, sorry~ But there will might get too much drama there! I wonder what happened next!**

**Up next new chapter**

**_ Not You! _**


	4. Not You!

Please Read it and Review it~

* * *

Few days later, Ashley and Trish are hang out for a while. Trish shook her, "Come on! You need wear something nice clothing! It for Amy!"

She wants to help her find right dress for Amy's birthday party.

Ashley groaned, when she try wear different dress. Trish was exciting about helping her.

"You know what? Just forget it! We have four weeks left until Amy's birthday party started!" Ashley threw the dress over her head.

Trish pull dress out over her head, "Fine! Fine! We will do later!" She pull Ashley out from store, they are walked in the mall.

Trish hoped to find something best present to her best friend Amy.

Ashley complained, "Come on… I am tried right now… Just forget it…" Ashley pull Trish's arm to leaving.

Suddenly, She feel Trish is stopped and won't let her leaving, "Trish?" Ashley looked back at Trish stare at the Victoria secret store.

"Trish?" Ashley tried pull her but can't. Suddenly, She is happy to see that Victoria Secret Store has the sale day. Trish begged her, "PLEASE! LET ME GO THERE! PLEASE!"

Ashley groan, hate to see let her go, "Fine… You may buy it… Go!" Trish sequel and happy to thanks her, "THANK YOU!" Suddenly, Trish pulls her go inside the Victoria's Secret Store. (Victoria's Secret store: women's wear lingerie and beauty products)

Almost 20 minutes later, Ashley wait for Trish is done… Because Trish love to buy new lingerie and beauty products things… "GEEZ! COME ON! It feels like almost over one hour ahead!" Ashley complained, watch Trish is picking the new bras and thongs…

"Hey, guess what? I find it for you?" Trish smirks, hide from her.

Ashley just rolls her eyes and looks at Trish, "Well?" Suddenly, Trish took a red lingerie and give her, "Here, it for you!"

Ashley was confessed about why Trish want pick that one, she give her, "What? What for?"

Trish smirks, "You know _RED?"_ She winks at her and she mean it for LITA! Causing Ashley was blushed and threw her with red lingerie over Trish's head, "NOOOO! NOT THAT!"

"Hahaha, sorry… I wonder if you have _fun _with her…" Trish wink at her again, Ashley punch her arm. "Shut up…"

"I got idea… How about I should…" Trish give her with red lingerie; she push Ashley into the dressing room. "let you wear it!" Ashley was complained and want get out but Trish won't let her out until Ashley wear red lingerie on…

Two or Three minutes later, Trish knock on Ashley's door, "Open the door!" The blonde says knocking on the door once again.

"No! I don't wanna to…" Ashley says, Trish roll her eyes.

"ASHLEY MASSORA! Get your sexy little butt out here, What if Lita is here…" Trish says sternly, jerking on the door knob.

"No! I look stupid! Don't trick on me!" Ashley wasn't used to wearing and doing things like this. Trish just brought this stuff out in her sometimes. She wouldn't even do this with his old ex boyfriend when they were together.

"Ashley, just came out! You are still looks just as beautiful!" Trish begs her because she want see if it was really fits on her. "Please, just one day?" She add after getting no reply. Trish see the knob slowly turn then the door ease open… She pushes it open widen, and see Ashley standing there with a shy face and cheeks a deep shade of red.

Trish just stares at her, speechless, "That was very sexy… I can't believe of this, why you are always shy but before you did took photo shoot for WWE Magazine!"

"No, I looks like stupid…" Ashley says before trying to close the door and only to get stopped by Trish putting her hand on the door.

"You are not… Then why are you shy for? It something about _LITA?" _Trish smirks at her. Ashley blushed, "SHUT UP!" Trish keep says about _Ashley and Lita sitting in a tree then K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_

Ashley complained, said with a low voice, "SHUT UP… IF YOU DO IT THEN I WOULD KILL YOU!" Trish ignore her comments and keeping saying… Suddenly, Ashley hears a voice that sounds familiar and glance over at the other dressing room with the doors… But she don't know where someone is in other dressing room.

"Ashley and Lita?" Said unknown.

"MICKIE!" Ashley shocked, shouted at her before someone came out from other dressing room.

Trish and Ashley was going hide in dressing room but someone already came out from other dressing room, "MICKIE?"

"TRISH... ASHLEY... Are you seriously to me?" Mickie was shocked when she was in other dressing room and she was earshot out to listen Trish and Ashley are talking conversation.

Ashley groan, "Not you…. Not Again…" Trish looked at Ashley, "Heh... Sorry..."

Mickie confused, "What? What I do?" She have no idea what they're talking about it.

* * *

Author Note!

"_Sorry about late to update! I know people begged me to update… But, I know they didn't review but I appreciate when you did read it and you enjoy it. Now, I think I might working on Together as Forever 2… Because they want know what happened next~_

_**Oh boy! Mickie find out! Now it just two people knew Ashley's secret!**_

**Up Next the New chapter!**

**_ tell or shut my mouth _**


End file.
